Un pequeño secreto
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Víctima de un engaño, Cedric se marchó sin contarle nunca a Oliver que llevaba un hijo de él en su vientre. Años después casualidades de la vida, Oliver y Cedric se vuelven a encontrar.¿Cómo reaccionará Oliver al saber que tiene un hijo?¿qué hará Cedric?
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi . Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

Es un universo ligeramente alterno. Para empezar, Cedric no murió en el torneo, pues este nunca se celebró; en lugar del Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo que hubo fue un torneo de Quidditch, donde participaron dos equipos de Durmstrangs, Beauxbatons, y Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Y él y Oliver están en el mismo año.

**Capítulo 1**

Cedric Diggory era un hombre de 21 años, no era muy alto y era más bien esbelto. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises, un suave y ligeramente largo cabello castaño casi rojizo de lo más sexy, una piel clara y suave que te tentaba a acariciarla, y los rasgos de un ángel. En ese momento, Cedric Diggory medía algunos conjuntos de ropa a su hijo entre risas. Su hijo, Oliviero Diggory, tenía 4 años.

-¡Api, Api, mira esta!

Exclamaba Oliviero emocionado, señalando una túnica negra con diseños dorados.

-¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó Cedric. Oliviero asintió entusiasmado. Y Cedric fue a agarrar la túnica para medírsela a su pequeño. No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver a su hijo con esa túnica. Era idéntica a una que él mismo le había regalado al padre de su hijo, en el cumpleaños de este. Oliviero era un niño precioso, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la risa, el cabello castaño era idéntico al de Cedric, y caía con gracia hasta los ojos del niño, de un color ámbar idénticos a los de su otro padre. Cedric no pudo evitar pensar que Oliviero era idéntico a su padre, con la sola excepción del cabello, que era como el suyo propio.

En su último año de Hogwarts, Cedric había mantenido una relación con el chico más popular de toda la escuela, y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Se habían conocido de vista desde siempre, pero en el torneo de Quidditch escolar, torneo en que tanto Cedric como Oliver participaban, él como capitán de Hufflepuff y Oliver como capitán de Gryffindor, los dos equipos representantes de Hogwarts, fue cuando en verdad empezaron a tratarse y a enamorarse. O al menos Cedric creyó que ambos se habían enamorado, pero al parecer, al final sólo él se enamoró.

En la semifinal, cuando su equipo Hufflepuff perdió frente a Durmstrangs, por un desmayo, el buscador y capitán del equipo, Cedric, descubrió el porqué de sus malestares, pues Madame Pomfrey le dio la noticia: estaba embarazado. Había sido la noticia más feliz de su vida, y lo había preparado todo para decírselo a Oliver, cuyo equipo Gryffindor estaba en la final contra Durmstrangs. Pero nunca se lo llegó a decir, pues en ese entonces se había enterado de cosas que aún hoy día le dolían recordar.

Dolido, asustado y sin saber qué hacer, Cedric había abandonado a Oliver el mismo día de la graduación, sin decirle que llevaba en su vientre a su primogénito y había escapado a América, donde se había establecido en una pequeña comunidad mágica de Miami.

Cedric pagó las cuatro mudas de ropa y las túnicas a juego, que le había comprado a Oliviero y salió del local. El callejón Kan-Klan era enorme, aún más que el callejón Diagon, y a Oliviero le encantaba pasear por las tiendas.

-A la tienda de quidditch Api.

Pidió Oliviero excitado. Cedric rió tomando a su hijo en brazos. Su pequeño hijo, quien a pesar de sólo tener 4 años era sumamente inteligente y, en opinión de Cedric, era el niño más bonito del mundo, estaba obsesionado con el Quidditch como su padre Oliver. Su pequeño hijo, que ya empezaba a hacer preguntas acerca de su otro papá.

-Luego campeón, ahora vamos a comer.

Le dijo Cedric a su hijo.

-Sí-Gritó Oliviero entusiasmado-Vamos a MagiDonald a comer aburgesas.

Exigió el pequeño castaño, con esa actitud mandona y dominante que había heredado de su papá y que tanto divertía a su Api (Cedric).

-Bien, iremos a MagiDonald a comer hamburguesas con papas y refrescos.

Accedió Cedric.

-¡Yupi!

Celebró Oliviero.

***

-Api, ¿ya nos vamos?

Preguntó Oliviero, quien ya se había terminado su hamburguesa.

-Claro. Espera un momento.

Sonrió Cedric. Pero como le gustaba hacer a Oliviero, le jugó una de sus ususales bromitas a Cedric, saliendo corriendo del local.

-Oliviero, para.

Le gritó Cedric a su hijo asustado, corriendo detrás de él. Oliviero rió divertido mirando hacia su padre, que corría en pos de él. Tan divertido iba el pequeño, que no vio al alto extranjero, que caminaba en su dirección hasta que chocó con él. Oliviero trastabilló y hubiese caído si el extranjero no lo hubiese sostenido. Cedric al fin alcanzó a su hijo y lo arrebató de los brazos del extranjero, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Merlín, Oliviero te he dicho mil veces que no me juegues esas bromas.-Regañó Cedric a su pequeño -Disculpe señor -Dijo Cedric alzando la vista hacia el desconocido extranjero, y al ver quién era no pudo evitar trastabillar y hubiese caído al suelo si, de nuevo, el extranjero no lo hubiese atajado. -¡OLIVER!-Exclamó conmocionado.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No, no podía ser, pensó Cedric mirando al alto extranjero frente a él. Pero ese cuerpo atlético, esos cabellos marrones y esos hermosos ojos color ámbar idénticos a los de su amado hijo, sólo le podían pertenecer a Oliver Wood.

-¿Cedric?

Y la voz sorprendida le confirmó quién era, esa sensual voz sólo podía pertenecer a su único y gran amor, el progenitor de su hijo.

***

Oliver no podía creer que tenía frente a él a Cedric Diggory, su amor de juventud. Aquel mismo muchacho que había desaparecido la noche de graduación, la noche que Oliver iba a pedirle matrimonio. Cuánto lo había buscado. Cuán asustado había estado esos cuatro años, pensando que a lo mejor le había pasado algo a su Cedric. Pero no le había pasado nada. La verdad lo golpeó como lo haría un cruciatus: a Cedric no le había sucedido nada en esos años, simplemente lo había abandonado.

-¿Api, lo conoces?

Oliver no quiso mirar al niño que Cedric sostenía. Así que no solamente lo había abandonado tan cobardemente, sin dejarlo de frente, sino que además se había casado con otro y tenía un hijo.

A pesar de todo, la palidez de Cedric alarmó a Oliver, ¿qué le sucedía?

Cedric se tambaleó hacia atrás con su pequeña carga en brazos. Y por instinto, Oliver lo sostuvo de la cintura jalándolo hacia sí, para evitar que cayera. No sólo Cedric chocó contra su pecho, sino que también lo hizo el pequeño; sólo en ese momento Oliver bajó la vista hacia el hijo de Cedric. Y entonces su mundo se detuvo. Ese pequeño... ese pequeño era una foto suya a los cuatro años, simplemente que con el cabello castaño casi rojizo de Cedric. Alzó la vista del pequeño que lo observaba curioso hacia Cedric, quien lo miraba más pálido que un muerto, con los ojos grises inundados de pánico.

Volvió a mirar al niño sin apartar a Cedric de sí, quien de lo impresionado que estaba había olvidado hasta cómo hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Le preguntó al pequeño.

-Oliviero.

Le sonrió el niño tocando con una de sus pequeñas manitas la piel del borde de los ojos de Oliver.

-Mira Api, su ojos y los míos son iguales.

Sonrió el niño, volviendo la cabeza hacia Cedric. Sólo entonces Cedric reaccionó, retrocediendo un paso asustado ante lo que veía en los ojos de Oliver.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Exigió saber Oliver con una voz tan helada, que dejó a Cedric congelado en el lugar sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-Yo tengo 4 años.

Dijo Oliviero enseñándole cuatro deditos, al ver que su Api se había quedado mudo.

Oliver siempre había sido inteligente, pero aunque no lo hubiese sido, no se necesitaba ser Rowena Ravenclaw para saber lo obvio.

-Es mi hijo.

Dijo indignado. Cedric se estremeció ante las palabras de Oliver.

-Es mío, sólo mío.

Dijo asustado. Ahora Oliviero miraba a los dos adultos asustado. No le gustaba el tono de la conversación.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Es mi hijo ¿Qué derecho tenías de negármelo?

Inquirió Oliver furioso.

-El derecho que me daba llevarlo en mi vientre y que tú sólo fueras una rata. Es mi hijo y con eso le basta y le sobra.

Dijo Cedric molesto. En ese momento Oliviero se puso a llorar asustado. En ese momento Cedric se dio cuenta de que, no sólo discutía frente a su pequeño, sino que lo estaba haciendo en el medio de la calle. Oliver también se dio cuenta.

-Ey, lo siento pequeño, no llores.

Le dijo suavemente Oliver al pequeño. El pequeño lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué le grita a mi Api?

Preguntó Oliviero con un pequeño hipido.

-No le estaba gritando, pequeño, lo que pasa es que cuando los adultos hablamos a veces subimos la voz y parece como si estuviéramos gritando.

Le dijo Oliver suavemente. Oliviero miró a Cedric.

-Sí, el señor Wood, tiene razón Oli.

Le sonrió Cedric tranquilizadoramente a su pequeño, quien más tranquilo recostó su castaña cabecita en el hombro de Cedric. Oliver abrió la boca, pero Cedric lo detuvo.

-Aquí no por favor. Frente a Oli no.

Oliver asintió.

-Sólo lo hago por él.

Le advirtió y, aunque ambos adultos hablaban con suavidad para no asustar al pequeño, sus ojos eran otro cuento.

-Escoge un lugar y te veré en la tarde.

Oliver rió ante las palabras de Cedric.

-¿Dejarte ir y darte la oportunidad de escapar de nuevo? Ni lo sueñes. A donde tú vayas yo iré, y cuando el pequeño se duerma ya hablaremos.

Ante la mirada curiosa y de "qué se fumaron estos dos" que tenía Oliviero, Cedric sólo pudo asentir.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Oliver esperaba sentado en la sala del departamento de Cedric, a que este terminara con Oliviero, a quien había llevado al cuarto para que durmiera la siesta.

Tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora a que el niño se durmiera para poder hablar con Cedric al fin.

Este fue hasta la sala donde lo esperaba Oliver una vez el niño dormido. Oliver se puso de pie y tanto él como Cedric se miraron de frente a los ojos en silencio.

El primero en hablar luego de algunos segundos fue Oliver.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme que Oliviero es mi hijo?

La respuesta de Cedric fue sencilla y directa.

- Porque supe que el padre de mi hijo estaba comprometido en matrimonio, y se iba a casar luego de la graduación.

Oliver abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Cómo sabías de mi compromiso?

- Tu linda prometida - dijo Cedric con cinismo - me lo restregó en la cara, cuando se enteró de que esa noche te diría de mi embarazo.

- Yo tenía derecho a saber de tu embarazo, Cedric.

- Y yo tenía derecho a saber que me acostaba con un hombre comprometido, Oliver.

- Cedric, no es lo que tú crees...

- Claro que es lo que creo, me utilizaste, yo sólo fui una diversión para ti. Pero dime ¿cómo está tu esposa? ¿Tienen hijos ya?

- Cedric...

- ¿Qué pretendes ahora que conociste a Oliviero? Presentárselo a tus hijos con esa perra como su hermanito bastardo.

Como Cedric no se callaba, Oliver lo tomó de los brazos y lo zarandeó para hacerlo callar.

- No estoy casado y no tengo hijos.

Le contestó Oliver, y al ver la mirada confundida de Cedric se aclaró.

- Mis padres me comprometieron con Pansy Parkinson nada más esta nació. Pero yo nunca la amé, ni siquiera sentí atracción hacia ella. Cuando tú y yo nos hicimos pareja, supe que jamás me casaría con ella. Así que rompí el compromiso, mis padres me desheredaron y quedé sin nada, tan sólo tenía la sortija de bodas de mi abuela. Era todo lo que tenía, esa sortija y a ti. La noche de graduación te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo, pero tú desapareciste.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Cedric como un jarro de agua fría.

- Pero... Parkinson... ella... dijo...

- No importa lo que esa bruja haya dicho, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Quedé sin nada, pero no me importaba, pensé que te tenía a ti y un futuro a tu lado por delante. Cuando tú desapareciste quedé destruido. Irónicamente conseguí refugio en mi más grande enemigo, Marcus Flint.

- ¿Estás con él?

Oliver entornó los ojos.

- ¿Pero qué clase de ramera crees que soy, que me acuesto con todo el mundo? No, Marcus está felizmente casado con Percy.

- ¿Con Percy?

No pudo evitar gritar Cedric con la quijada casi cayéndole al piso.

- Sí, con nuestro querido compañero sabelotodo. Ellos me llevaron a su casa, Marcus me dio trabajo en su empresa familiar y poco a poco me fui recuperando. Hoy en día tengo mi propia empresa, que es asociada a la de esos dos. Pero ni un día de mi vida dejé de buscarte Cedric, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

- Pero yo, yo creí que tú me engañaste. Pansy me dijo que ella no podía tener hijos, que por eso tú estabas conmigo, para embarazarme y que ustedes criaran a Oliviero como de ambos. Que por eso ella hacía la vista gorda con tu romance conmigo.

Balbuceó Cedric confundido.

- Yo jamás tuve nada que ver con esa bruja y jamás lo tendré.

- Por eso huí, por eso escapé. Estaba solo, embarazado y sin un centavo. Estaba aterrado, pensé que tú me querías quitar a mi bebé y después de tu traición él era lo único que me mantenía vivo. Así que le pedí una fuerte suma de dinero prestada a Harry, y con ella huí y me establecí aquí.

Dijo Cedric aún impresionado con la revelación de Oliver.

- Esa maldita perra, me apartó de tu lado y me quitó a mi hijo. - Maldijo Oliver. - ¿Pero por qué tú no fuiste donde mí? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

- Tenía miedo, estaba confundido, yo solo huí. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que si perdía a mi bebé como creí perderte a ti, me iba a morir.

Dijo Cedric y de sus preciosos ojos cayeron dos solitarias lágrimas seguidas de muchas más. Oliver fue a abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero cuando sólo había puesto una mano en el hombro de Cedric, el pequeño Oliviero vestido con su pijama de perritos, salió corriendo de un pasillo y se arrojó sobre Cedric.

- Api ¿por qué lloras?

Preguntó el niño asustado.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi api?

Le preguntó a Oliver mirándolo molesto.

_Continuará..._

No se extrañen con Oliviero, el niño es un pequeño genio ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El día anterior había sido uno muy lleno de sorpresas para Cedric y también para Oliver. Ambos se habían separado, pues tenían mucho en qué pensar, pero habían quedado de verse esa mañana.

Oliver y Cedric se miraron.

- Lo siento.

Se disculpó Cedric. Oliver negó con la cabeza.

- También fue mi culpa, debí haberte hablado de ese compromiso, que lo había royo y todo, así Parkinson no se habría podido aprovechar.

Se culpó Oliver. Cedric sonrió débilmente tomando las manos de Oliver entre las suyas. Oliver levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundido por el gesto.

- Yo debí haber confiado en ti, en nuestro amor y no en las palabras envenenadas de esa bruja. Los dos fuimos culpables.

Le dijo Cedric suavemente.

- Peror....

Empezó Oliver, pero Cedric lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Buscar un culpable, no nos devolverá los años que ya perdimos. Estoy dispuesto a decirle a Oliviero que eres su padre.

Le dijo Cedric dejando a Oliver impresionado, pues no esperaba eso.

- Pero...

- No te quiero obligar a nada, Oliver. Y sólo si tú quieres, se lo diré a Oliviero. Sólo quiero darte la oportunidad de que al menos recuperes a tu hijo.

- Casémonos.

Le dijo Oliver impulsivamente. Cedric negó con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

- No podemos, Oliver. La verdad es que tú ya no me conoces. Hemos cambiado demasiado, casarnos de esa forma sería un error. No puedo aceptar, Oliver.

Sí habían cambiado, se dio cuenta Oliver. Cedric había madurado, y mucho.

- Bien, digámosle a Oliviero, pero desde ahora quiero ser su padre con todas las de la ley. O sea, quiero reconocerlo como mi hijo.

Cedric asintió al pedido de Oliver.

- Es tu hijo, de acuerdo.

- Y también quiero que sepas que pienso volverte a conocer, volverte a conquistar, hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo y venirte a Londres.

Le dijo Oliver, dejando a Cedric confundido pues esta vez el sorprendido, ya que no esperaba esas palabras, fue él.

- Oliver.

Susurró Cedric, pero fue silenciado por unos labios sobre los suyos. Y suspiró, suspiró porque a pesar de los años aún anhelaba y recordaba el contacto de esos labios.

Y así juntos se abrasaron correspondiendo al beso del otro.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Se dice que si uno lleva a cabo una lucha con paciencia y precisión vera los resultados de esta, y ese sin duda era el caso de Oliver Wood.

_~4 meses después~_

-Papa, papa.

Grito Oliviero emocionado al verlo corriendo y tirándose en sus brazos. Oliver lo recibió en estos con una sonrisa alzándolo en vilo y besando sus rosadas mejillas.

-Como esta mi campeón?

-Muy bien papa, cuide de api como tú me dijiste que hiciera papa.

Dijo el niño muy orgulloso de sí. Cedric, que había vuelto a cerrar la puerta después de que Oliver paso, entorno los ojos y sonrió resignado a los dos hombres de su vida.

Oliver volvió a dejar al niño en el piso y se volvió hacia Cedric tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo, Cedric correspondió al dulce beso mientras Oliviero hacía una muesca de asco murmurando algo que sonó a: "Adultos".

-Hoy los llevare a cenar.

Les dijo Oliver.

-Pero Oliver no estamos listos.

Protesto Cedric.

-Bien pues entonces ve a arreglarte.-Le dijo a Cedric- Oliviero te dejare elegir el postre.-le dijo a su hijo y con eso consiguió ponerlo de su parte.

-Tramposo.

Rio Cedric.

-Anda, anda ve a arreglarte con nuestro hijo, aunque por mi te llevo así.

Le dijo asiendo sonrojar a Cedric que se apresuro a irse a arreglar con Oliviero.

***

-Vaya Cedric este es un muy bonito lugar.

Sonrió Cedric mirando a su alrededor el lugar encantado. No era el único, a Oliviero los ojos se le iban detrás de cada cosa que veía. El restaurante tenía un aire natural, un aire a selva muy seductor y además no estaba muy lleno.

La cena fue amena y sobre todo muy divertida gracias a Oliviero. Cuando llego la hora de los postres, como Oliver prometió, el pequeño eligió los postres, un helado grandote para él, mientras Oliver y Cedric se decidieron por una tarta de fresas que compartieron ambos.

A Cedric se le escurrió un poco de jugo de fresa por la comisura de los labios y Oliver se la lamio, Cedric gimió involuntariamente de gusto y se sonrojo al notar lo que había echo mientras Oliver sonreía.

-Te amo.

Le susurro el ex-gryffindor antes de besarlo. Cedric correspondió al beso.

-Yo también te amo.

Le respondió cuando sus labios fueron liberados. Oliver sonrió.

-Entonces cuando aceptaras mi propuesta de casarte conmigo?

Le pregunto Oliver, esperando como siempre la respuesta de Cedric que siempre era la misma: Aun no es tiempo Oliver.

Pero esta vez la respuesta fue distinta.

-Cuando me lo pidas.

Dijo Cedric. Oliver que no esperaba la respuesta quedo sin aliento mientras Oliviero dejaba de comer helado sonriendo emocionado.

-Rápido papa, pídeselo.

Lo apuraba el niño.

Oliver reaccionó, e hincando la rodilla en el suelo, saco el anillo que siempre llevaba preparado en su bolsillo y le pregunto a Cedric.

- Cedric Diggory... Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí, Oliver Wood, nada me haría mas feliz y esta vez nadie podrá destruir nuestra felicidad confió en ti.

-Y yo en ti Cedric-Susurro Oliver poniéndole el anillo en el dedo a su amor y poniéndose de pie atrajo a Cedric hacia sí, besándolo frente a todo el restaurante, mientras Cedric envolvía el cuello de Oliver con sus brazos.

-Oigan todos! mis papis se van a casar!

Exclamo Oliviero. Y el restauran comenzó a aplaudir contagiados por la alegría del niño.

-Volverás a Inglaterra conmigo?-Le pregunto Oliver, Cedric quedo en silencio-Estados Unidos me encanta si prefieres podemos quedarnos acá.-Se apresuro a decir.

Cedric sonrió y beso sus labios antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Nuestro hogar será Inglaterra y juntos afrontaremos lo que venga, te amo Oliver.

-Y yo a ti Cedric.

**Fin**


End file.
